


Mnemophobia

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Mnemophobia: the fear of memoriesPrequel to ThantophobiaYuna chose to end their relationship so that it didn’t hurt them both more than necessary.Some plan that was.





	Mnemophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella angsty  
> Don't read this if depression triggers you  
> You have been warned

Yuna reads the message over and over. Honestly, she doesn’t know how to respond. Of course she’s happy that Hana is alright, and that this Brigitte girl saved her, but she can tell. She can tell in the way Hana talks about her. Hana loves this girl, whoever she is. It hurts. So, so bad. It’s been a year, so she shouldn’t be upset. They’re friends now, she doesn’t have the right to feel this way. She leans her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling while trying to muster up a response. 

HANA - 1:31 AM  
I mean, this isn’t the first time she’s saved my life. She really cares about me, Yuna. I care about her too.

Out of all people to talk about this with, it had to be her? Does Hana realize how much she’s killing her? The soft glow of her phone’s screen is the only thing illuminating her room. Against her will, a single tear slides down her cheek. 

YUNA - 1:43 AM  
I’m happy for you.

Yuna drops her phone beside her on her bed. She knows Hana doesn’t mean to hurt her, they’re best friends after all, but that doesn’t make it any easier though. Their past is still there, even though she stupidly ended their relationship. They had both left MEKA together, but they chose different paths after that. Hana joined Overwatch and moved to London, and Yuna just got a job at a restaurant in Seoul. They started to drift apart, and Yuna chose to end their relationship so that it didn’t hurt them both more than necessary.

Some plan that was.

She doesn’t check her phone again after that. She doesn’t think she could handle any response that may be waiting for her there. Instead, she turns it off, filling the room with complete darkness. She angrily wipes the tear from her face, only for it to be replaced seconds later by another. With a scream, she throws her phone across the room, uncaring of its whereabouts or wellbeing. She brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She shouldn’t feel this way. She was the one to break up with her, so why the hell is she mad at her for moving on? It hurts more considering that despite the circumstances, she wants Hana to be happy. Hana’s happiness, it seems, doesn’t depend on her. She feels so powerless because she can’t do anything to stop the feelings anymore, they are overwhelming her, slowly destroying her from the inside, out. She feels like she’s drowning, every other feeling but her anger and sadness are just muffled.

Why did she have to promise to visit tomorrow? She’s just making everything worse for herself. She still loves her, and wants to see that she’s okay, but actually seeing her would just amplify the feeling of loneliness. Hana’s the only person that she’s ever loved in her life, and she just feels so terrible for letting that go.


End file.
